kikoshojowakizutsukanaifandomcom-20200215-history
Yomi
|kanji = ヨミ |rōmaji = Yomi |chinese = |alias = |type = Automaton; Banned Doll |gender = Female |age = |height = |weight = |birthday = |eyes = Yellow (anime) |hair = Black fur |blood type = |affiliation = |previous affiliation = D-Works; Garm Series |occupation = |previous occupation = Automaton |team = |previous team = |puppeteer = |previous partner = |base of operations = |status = Deceased |relatives = Rabbi (Son) Riviera Ruby Revina Robin Frey (Family, adoptive daughter) |counterpart = |magic = |weapons = |manga debut = Chapter 19 |anime debut = Episode 6 |seiyu = Miyuki Ichijō |english voice = Wendy Powell |image gallery = Yes }} Yomi (ヨミ Yomi) was an Automaton and the mother of Frey's Automaton, Rabbi. Appearance Manga Yomi is a dog that appears similar to a wolf; She has long, dark-colored scruffy fur, sharp teeth and claws, raised ears and a long tail. A part of her fur covers her eyes, which has dark slitted pupils.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 20, Pages 9, 17 & 19 Anime Yomi's appearance changes drastically; her body mass become much larger, her fur scruffier and has peculiar yellow-colored jagged lines that seemingly glow on certain parts of her body. Yomi's eyes are portrayed as yellow in color and the slitted pupils are omitted. She also has a mask with an attached horn on the top; said mask is fastened under her mouth, which covers most of her face. She dons a black collar, a saddle and has metal leg pads.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Anime: Episode 6 Personality Yomi has an honest personality, in that she is not afraid to speak up about her thoughts or feelings, or even things that may be considered confidential. For example, she becomes slightly offended when Raishin and Komurasaki intrude on her space, and makes that known to them.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 19, Page 9 She does not hesitant to reveal her Magic Circuit and status as a Banned Doll, even if Raishin may have appeared suspicious at the time.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 19, Pages 11-13 Also, she appreciates and finds it amusing when others are honest to her too, like when Raishin introduces himself without any false pretences or concealing the reason for his investigation.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 19, Page 10Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 19, Page 16 Yomi is a motherly figure; this is evident when she speaks lovingly of Frey,Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 20, Pages 22 sacrificing her life for Raishin and Komurasaki,Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 22, Page 15 and finally, laying to rest in the waterway, where the deceased children were disposed of.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 19, Page 19 Moreover, Frey has once described Yomi as a second mother to her, since the former's parents died when she was very young.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 26, Page 11 Plot Sword Angel arc Yomi questions if she can help Raishin Akabane, who is with Komurasaki, with anything, and points out that the two should show some respect upon entering her domain. Yomi admires Raishin's courage when the latter reveals his identity, and inquires if they are after the knowledge of her Sorcery. Howbeit, Yomi tells the ability she has and tells Raishin that some of the dogs that are in the cowshed, as well as Rabbi, are her children. Proceeding, Yomi also reveals that she is equipped with the Sonic Circuit and does not deny that she is a Banned doll as well. When Raishin asks Yomi why she is telling them too much, she simply responds that she is designated to be disposed and is a prisoner as well, so she has no obligation to be loyal. When Raishin wonders why she has to be disposed, Yomi tells him that there is no reason to keep her alive; before Yomi can conclude what she has to say, she stops upon seeing Raishin madly reacting to her fate. Yomi then gets invited by Raishin to come along with them, causing her to question their motives of coming to the orphanage. Hearing that Frey is the reason, she becomes alarmed but agrees to go with the two and be their guide nonetheless. She warns them to be prepared as they will stumble upon hell.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 19, Pages 7-19 Later, as Yomi guides them around the orphanage, Raishin asks for her name, which she reveals. Yomi brings the two in Frey's room and starts telling the tale about her, her parents and why she was chosen to be Rabbi's master. Yomi leads the two on a cafeteria next, where she reveals that the children inside are called "Promised Children" but adds that the children are not real ones, causing Raishin to be shocked. She then leads them to an ice cellar next and tells her companions that it is the area for meat, which are actually the storage for the corpse of the dead children. The alarm suddenly goes on, shocking Yomi and the other two.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 20, Pages 17-32 Upon being asked by Raishin of how many of her kind can perceive Raishin and Komurasaki, Yomi answers that as long as they are controlled by Puppeteers, everyone is capable of detecting them. Yomi halts Raishin when the latter decides to face the incoming enemies head on, and opens a pathway where they jump in, which leads to a waterway, and subsequently, the town's sewer. Upon hearing Raishin blurting out his Second Last Entry, Yomi reveals the reason why Frey wants him dead: to halt the production of the Garm series, and adds that should Rabbi be defeated, D-Works will recommend a new model and the dogs that are in the cowshed will be disposed.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 22, Pages 2-10 As their chasers catch up, Yomi is protected by Raishin from the assaults.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 22, Page 12 She then quickly returns the favor by using her body to shield Raishin. Now bleeding and laying on the ground, Yomi tells Raishin to escape as he attempts to bring her along. Raishin tries to heal her but she tells him not to bother and adds that she had a good time. Raishin still persists but Yomi tells him to go, as she wants to rest in the waterway together with the children. As Raishin and Komurasaki leave, Yomi musters her remaining strength and destroys herself to hold their attackers off.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 22, Pages 17-22 Abilities Active ( Akuteibu): A special sensing ability as Yomi addressed it, which allows her perception to detect something that a passive sensor cannot, no matter how perfectly hidden it is, such as Komurasaki's Eightfold Mist.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 19, Page 11 Trivia *The Kanji used for her name, Yomi (黄泉 Yomi) means "Underworld". References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Automaton Category:Banned Doll Category:Deceased